1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more specifically, to an energy absorbing pocket member for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide front rails and a bumper on motor vehicles. One of the purposes of such rails and bumper is to absorb energy from an impact with an object. To improve the energy absorption, a passive guard member (PGM) is disposed inside a front rail to absorb energy at low speed impacts, i.e., five miles per hour. Another device to improve energy absorption is a molded-in rectangular pocket.
Although the above PGM device has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that it is heavy and costly to manufacture. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide an energy absorbing member that absorbs energy and rebounds utilizing a crush initiating shape.